In a modern society where activities are complicated and of grand-scale and their influences are global, it is important how to predict or forecast the future. One will be able to avoid an “unexpected contingency” when he/she is well prepared based on the prediction. Such a prediction is essential to make well-balanced decisions in politics, economics and other various situations of everyday life.
In view of the fact that a formidable amount of ever-changing information is to be considered, correct prediction would be difficult to make if one relies only on one's limited knowledge and imagination. Prediction of limited events within limited scope of data has been practically used as in weather forecast, the very concept of applying such an idea to the social movements has been non-existent.